marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye/MvC:I
Hawkeye returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as part of the base roster. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Hawkeye's role in the story primarily takes place in the Avengers Tower. Prior to this, he was with the heroes taking down Xgardians and Ultron Drones in XGard, and competed with Dante on who could take the most down. At Avengers Tower, Hawkeye teamed up with Arthur to try and contain Thor after the God of Thunder was taken over by the Sigma Virus. Afterwards, Hawkeye remained on lookout on Avengers Tower to warn Spencer and Iron Man of Ultron Sigma's incoming forces. Afterwards, he joined the heroes in the final battle against Ultron Sigma. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * s. can now rapid fire * s. /Multi Shots’ direction change while holding removed, and the move’s angle versions (either lower or anti-air) can only be performed through (lower) or (anti-air)+Hold and release as a command move. * Double Roundhouse is now as regular normal move: s. . * s. is now a command move called Arrow Scratch ( + ). * Shock Value (now as + ) is now cancellable to specials. * Slide is nerfed into a Light attack as + . * c. is now c. , which is commonly cause sweep attack for all characters. But cannot be chained into c. (now as a command move + : Bow Sweep). * Removed Quick Time Hunter shot, and Front directions of two variations of Trick Maneuvers. * New move for Trick Maneuvers : Back roll. * Changes on Trick Maneuver’s Trick Shot follow-ups: ** Icebreaker ( ), now freezes opponents properly. ** Jack Rose from Ragtime Shot replaces Rusty Nail. Leaving Ragtime Shot only have Kamikaze and Balalaika. ** New follow-up move: Scorpion ( ), which is suitable for anti-air. * Gimlet can now cause Hard Wall Bounce pushback. * Tag Team Special replaced with Circus Act. Quotes Character Select * "I never miss. Count on it!" * "Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself." * "I got your back on this." * "Now this is my kind of team-up!" * "Standard Avengers protocol, right?" (Avenger as teammate) Intros * "World's greatest marksman, at your service!" * "I've got an arrow with your name on it." * "Avengers, Defenders, Thunderbolts, I make any team better!" * "Let's show them how professionals operate." * "Sure you wanna lose today Steve? Don't wanna tarnish your 'Living Legend' reputation." (VS. Captain America) * "Me? A Guardian? I thought you clowns already had an archer!" (VS. Guardian of the Galaxy or Guardian as teammate) * "Behave, and I might just put in a good word for you with the Thunderbolts." (Villain as teammate) * "Seriously!? How many times are we gonna fight each other?" ''(VS. Avenger) * ''"I'm all for girl power, so I'm not going easy on you." (VS. Female character) * "Mr. Mayor, once we deal with these two, I'll help you clean up New Metro City." (Haggar as teammate) * "You got all dressed up for me? Then I'll be honored to kick your shiny metal butt!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "You just made yourself a bigger target." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "How many arrows does it take to shut you up?" ''(VS. Thanos) Victory * ''"Always on the mark." Victory Text * "The name's Hawkeye, but you can just call me the World's Greatest Marksman!" * "Everyone relax! I'm here to save the world. Again." * "Next time I'll throw rocks. Maybe then you'll have a fighting chance." * "If I miss I'm just another dude with a bow. That's why I always hit my target!" * "Teleporters are so easy to read. You practically warped into my arrows." '' (To teleporting characters) * ''"Hah! Might as well change my nickname to World's Greatest Avenger!" (To Avenger) * "A little slow there, huh, old man? (To Captain America or Haggar) * "Sorry sweetheart, but this Cupid's retired!" (To female character) * "Easy there, big guy. The angrier you get, the bigger of a target you become." (To Hulk) * "Who's next? I've got an arrow for each one of you!" (To villains) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite